thats_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
The Games
The Games is a popular contest between the teenagers of Port Charles. It is known to be a secret, and no one is allowed to talk about it, especially around any adults. In the Games, there are different teams with players that are part of each team. Everyone has a partner, and they must complete three dares. Each person writes down three dares, and they are mixed and distributed to each team by someone who is not involved in the Games. They pay to play, and the winning team wins the money. Younger Adults The Games were run by Sam Morgan and Carly Corinthos-Jacks. Teams and their dares: * Georgie Jones and Michael Corinthos * Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Johnny Zacchara * Lulu Spencer and Brook Lynn Ashton * Dillon Quartermaine and Ethan Lovett Older Kids The Games were played with the older generation when some were in high school and some were in college. It was run by Michael Corinthos and Kristina Corinthos-Davis. Teams and their dares: * Josslyn Jacks and Lindsey Scorpio-Drake ** 300- Climb into a grave.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/7/That-s-Life * Aiden Cassadine and Jake Spencer * Morgan Corinthos and Lila Rae Alcazar * Izzie Zacchara and Alec Barrett * Molly Lansing and Cameron Webber Winners of The Games: Morgan and Lila Rae The Crew The Games are first introduced in "The Games (TL 7)"https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/7/That-s-Life. Josslyn Jacks, Lindsey Scorpio-Drake, Jake Spencer, and Aiden Cassadine show up at a party that the majority of The Crew is attending. They decide that only sophomores, juniors, and seniors are allowed to play, bringing the total up to 44 people. Everyone must put $50 into the pot, and the winning team will win $2200 to split. Teams and their dares: *Note- not all teams were given three known dares due to character importance. * Team Josslyn (3 seniors, 4 juniors, 5 sophomores- 12 total. Average age- 15.8) ** Emma Morgan and Leah Zacchara *** 100- Tell your partner five things about yourself. *** 200- Help someone in your group with a 300 point dare. *** 300- Collect ten fossils from the tunnels of Wyndemere. ** Carrie Corinthos and Bailey Spencer *** 100- Take a picture with a stranger. ** Max Franco and Lukas Spencer *** 300- Take your parents' car and drive it. ** Tyler Drake and Mia Webber *** 100- Go on a date with your partner. *** 200- Wear a shirt for a day admitting your biggest secret. *** 300- Stay on a boat at the launch all night. ** Hunter Corinthos and Christian Hunter *** 100- Have your partner pick who in your family they would want to go out with the most. *** 200- Do something you've never had the courage to do. *** 300- Break into Kelly's and steal the coffee machine. ** Julian Quartermaine and Aubrey Crowell *** 200- Get high. * Team Lindsey (5 seniors, 3 juniors, 4 sophomores- 12 total. Average age- 16.1) ** Nattie Cassadine and Logan Davis *** 100- Tell your partner your biggest fear. ** Brendan Webber and Liam Drake *** 100- Follow the person you like for a full day. ** Nate Scorpio-Drake and Maddie Morgan *** 100- Tell your partner a secret. *** 200- Take a train to Manhattan in the middle of the night. *** 300- Trash a room at the Metro Court. ** Courtney Jacks and Livvie Davis *** 100- Tell your partner a secret. *** 200- Invite your partner to do something with you that you normally wouldn't. *** 300- Get a picture with a mobster. ** Kailey Franco and Ryan Rosco *** 100- Say who you wouldn't date if you weren't with your boyfriend/girlfriend. ** Zack Corinthos and Noah Scorpio-Drake *** 100- Admit your feelings about a specific subject you and your partner are both interested in. *** 200- Spike someone's drink. *** 300- Find an ancient Cassadine artifact at the tunnels of Wyndemere. * Team Aiden (5 seniors, 5 juniors- 10 total. Average age- 16.5) ** Parker Ruiz and Joey Falconeri *** 100- Dress as girls and walk around in public. ** Chloe J Hunter and Jamie Quartermaine *** 100- Start a mud fight. *** 200- Dye your hair pink. *** 300- Get drunk at a party and completely let loose. ** Daniel Zacchara and Stella Hunter *** 300- Start a fight with your biggest enemy. ** Brittany Corinthos and Gabe Morgan *** 100- Ask a stranger a personal question. *** 200- Shoplift from a store without being caught. *** 300- Sneak out of the house and sleep outside. ** Paige Cassadine and Connor Jacks *** 100- Start a game of Truth or Dare with the others. *** 200- Act the opposite of your normal behavior for a day. *** 300- Take a picture in a grave. * Team Jake (1 senior, 4 juniors, 5 sophomores- 10 total. Average age- 15.6) ** Brenna Corinthos and Ben Lovett *** 200- Break into one of Sonny's warehouses and take a bag of coffee. ** Matt Zacchara and Haley Lovett *** 200- Make out with a stranger. ** Corey Spinelli and Addie Lansing *** 200- Act as if you're dating your partner. ** Mason Zacchara and Tanner Quartermaine *** 300- Jump off the Port Charles bridge. ** Bella Jacks and Trevor Alcazar *** 300- Sabotage the dare of another player. Winner of The Games: No one. Because of the Text Message Killer attacking so many of the teenagers, a lot of people dropped out. There were numerous teens who were injured, or even killed, during their challenges. In the end, all the money is donated to helping pay the cost for funerals of the victims of the TMK. Older Third Generation (Born 2008-2016) The Games are run by Selena Morgan and Sophia Barrett. Teams and their dares: * Team Selena ** Victoria Rosco and Emmett Morgan ** Prue Webber and Poppy Morgan ** Lucy Morgan and EJ Morgan * Team Sophia ** Makenna Spencer and Camden Webber ** Alexander Webber and Cole Corinthos ** Caterina Zacchara and Henry Spencer ** Emily Corinthos and AJ Barrett Winners of The Games: Middle Third Generation (Born 2017-2021) The Games are run by Lucy Morgan, Camden Webber, and Emily Corinthos. Teams and their dares: * Team Lucy ** Zeke Niles and Preston Webber ** Hadley Hunter and Mason Zacchara ** Nolan Zacchara and Maggie Webber ** Jace Corinthos and Aiden Cassadine Jr. * Team Camden ** Miles Corinthos and Becca Morgan ** Ellie Rosco and Saylor Hunter ** Alexandra Zacchara and Owen Rosco ** Eli Drake and Kinley Cassadine * Team Emily ** Charlotte Zacchara and Hayden Jacks ** Cassidy Drake and Delaney Cassadine ** Nicholas Zacchara and Callie Morgan Winners of The Games: New Teens This round of The Games is run by Cassidy Drake, Saylor Hunter, Kinley Cassadine, Hadley Hunter, and Callie Morgan. * Team Cassidy ** Walker Carter and Natasha Hunter ** Harper Grayson and Ariana Davis ** Josiah McBain and TJ Quartermaine ** Ezra Niles and Tuck Rosco ** Scarlett Corinthos and Liliana Worth * Team Saylor ** Levi Jacks, Riley McBain, and Chelsea Corinthos ** Bentley Worth and Ashlyn Falconeri ** Savannah Morgan and Talon Corinthos ** Blake Davis and Alexa McBain ** Cooper Morgan and Bella Jacks * Team Kinley ** Brennan Hunter and Dex McBain ** Troy Quartermaine and Caleb Webber ** Ella Drake and Isabelle Corinthos ** Tristan Drake and Ethan Drake ** Bennett Davis and Georgia Quartermaine * Team Hadley ** Kellan Corinthos and Kendall Corinthos ** Michaela Adams and Brooklyn Corinthos ** Hannah Rosco and Briley Webber ** Cadence Cassadine and Layla Spencer ** Landon Davis and Jackson Drake * Team Callie ** Sadie Porter and Anna Edwards ** Brody Spencer and Cohen Cassadine ** Rosie Spencer and Gianna Morgan ** Asher Davis and Parker Corinthos ** Evan Porter and Jonah Jacks Winners of The Games: